pokemontalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy
Lucy is a major character who appears in the RPGs, "The Sinnoh Saga" and "The Unova Saga". She was born in Twinleaf town to a wealthy businessman of a father. She is currently travelling with Ray, Justin, Spring and Luxia. Character Lucy's goal is mainly to explore, and to avoid persicution, however, she fell in love with battling and has since given being a Pokemon trainer. Lucy generally suffers from a lack of confidence, as she has tried to help whenever she can, generally she doubts herself at times. Her family has helped propel this, as thanks to propaganda, her family has been shawn in a negative light, and many strangers who learn her last name and her family try to drill it into her head. However, despite this, she does think higher of herself, but is ofter too Timid to let it out until provoked to an extreme. History When she was younger, her and her family generally stayed away from the outside world. One day, she and her brother snuck out to explore this, however, after some neighbourhood kids figured out who she was, she was harmed, and was emotionally scarred by said event. After that, she stayed inside, where she made friends with some of the workers of the family. These workers, decided to get her her own friend, and pooled a little bit of money and bought and brought a Bulbasaur over from the Orange Island. However, after one meeting with her father, Orwell, Lucy became extremly scared over what she would become, and so she and her Pokémon ran away from home. Over two years, she explored Sinnoh and got to know it really well. Before meeting with the gang, she met with Ivan and William, becoming fast friends with them, and agreeing to see them in the league. After that, she went to Oreburgh, where she met Ray, Sid, Mika and Patrick, and upon first meeting was mistaken for a boy, feeling a bit more bitter about this, and was at first offended by Ray. However, after Ray helped her out of a dangerous situation, she was infatuated with him, although she left on her own shortly after, leaving on a note that Ray owed her one. Next time they met, Lucy had called in her favour, as Ray had to help her catch a Girafarig. The duo quickly caught the Pokemon, but when Ray`s enemy Eclipse, and the whole situation rose into a more serious event. The duo headed to the Pokemon centre, where Sid waited, meeting Spring and Justin in the process, after that she joined their group. After that, when the gang went onto Pastoria, Lucy spent the night studying Ray`s new item, getting very little sleep in the process. The next day it affected her, as she fell asleep in the gym. She spent the next days accepting her feelings for Ray, but belittling herself, saying that she doesn`t deserve him and that it wouldn`t work, because of her family`s reputation. However, every act he does only makes her like him more and generally making her feel worse. Eventually, Lucy reveals her name and her family history to Ray, believing their is a chance he likes her back, trying to have him realize she isn`t right for him. As this starts, her family has located her and tries to take their run away back, the group fighting them off. After that, Ray shows her his feelings and she brightens up considerably, but becoming increasingly nervous around him, slowly loosening up. However, it was not to last, as eventually Willow`s hired help Pokémon Hunter X did kidnap Lucy and brought her back to one of her families bases. In said base, her father and his Pokemon altered her memories, and replaced them with ones that encouraged violence. She agressively took down Volkner, and held back the gang, however, she eventually encountered Ray, who caused her to lose her focus, and although she couldn`t remember him, did cause the realization that her memories were false memories, and eventually had her remember her true memories. At the league, she made a rival in a girl named Hannah. Hannah belittled her like everyone else when it came to her family and started to advance on Ray, harming Lucy emotionally. Eventually, after being reassured, the two did battle and eventually, Hannah withdrew her remarks, though still not fully trusting of Lucy. After that, she made her way to Ray`s place, and, along with getting a sabre from her brother, giving her the ability to fence again, however, overall, she did seem to leave a bad impression on Ray`s family